


Satsumas

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short riarkle ficlets I wrote for an ask meme on tumblr and want to keep together. The bolded sentence of each is the prompt I was given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**She was crying again; the sound of it broke his heart.** He tapped gently on her window. She looked up slowly, and motioned for him to come in. He did so. “Riley, what’s wrong?” She shrugged. 

“I don’t know any more, Farkle. I don’t why I’m crying. I’m just _sad_.” A sob shook her body. Farkle reached over to wrap his arms around her and let her lean on his shoulder. He hated this. Riley had always been so full of light and hope, but lately that changed. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, she always had, and now the burden of making everyone else happy was catching up with her. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he soothed, rubbing small circles on her back like he knew calmed her down. “I promise.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**"Farkle," Riley hissed shaking him, "Farkle wake up I had a nightmare."  
**

“Mm-what?” Farkle asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. 

“I had a nightmare,” she whispered, voice shaky, as she curled into him. 

“Shhh,” Farkle wrapped his arms around her, “It was just a dream. I’m here.”   
Soon her breathing slowed, and he knew she had calmed down. 

“I love you, Farkle,” she mumbled into her pillow. 

“And I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**"I don't have anything to say to you, Farkle."**

“Riley, please…” Farkle begged, but she was already slamming the door in his face. “I know you‘re still standing behind the door. You don’t have to say anything. Just listen to me, please.” She didn’t say anything, but he could hear her sigh and shift her weight. “Nothing happened between me and Chelsea. I was just tutoring her in Algebra.” 

“She kissed you!” 

“Yeah. _She_ kissed _me_. I didn’t kiss her back! I pushed her away! You have to believe me!” Farkle leaned against the door. “I would never hurt you. I…I love you, Riley.” He waited for a response, but there was only silence. He sighed and stepped away from the door just as she opened it. 

“You love me?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course I love you.” He swallowed nervously, searching her face. He breathed a sigh of relief as the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. 

“I love you, too.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**"You-you like me?"  
**

“Yeah.” Riley bit her lip. 

“Like…Like me like me?” 

“Uh-huh.” Riley nodded. Farkle was silent. “This is usually the part where you tell me whether or not you like me back.” 

“I’ve always liked you, Riley.” Riley grinned. 

“So…Now what?”


	5. Chapter 5

**It hurt seeing them together; it was getting harder and harder for her to put on a smile. She thought about distancing herself from him, but she loved being with him so much, that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was interrupted from her thoughts when he tells her** , "Isadora and I broke up.” 

“I’m sorry, Farkle. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah…I knew it was coming, what with her graduating early next semester, and then going off to college in Europe.” 

“You still sound upset.” Riley almost wished they hadn’t broken up, as hard as it was to watch them together, because at least Farkle would be happy. “What you need is some cheering up. I’m thinking ice cream.” 

Farkle smiled, “Sounds great.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Farkle always waited.**

He waited for Riley to let go of Lucas, was there to pick up the pieces when she realized that they weren’t right for each other. 

He waited for her to smile again, for her to laugh like she used to, back before Texas. Before New Year’s 2016. Before everything.

He waited for her to start looking at him differently. 

He waited for her to come to him, to tell him how she felt, to embrace him. 

He waited for her to ask him to dinner. 

He waited for her to be ready every step of the way.

And now? 

He was still waiting. He stomach did flip flops as he looked down to the door of the church. The bridesmaids and ushers walked in first and took their place on either side of the altar. Lucas and Maya, best man and maid of honor, followed close behind. And then she was there, with her dad. She was so beautiful, and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried. _Yeah_ , he thought, _She was definitely worth the wait._


	7. Chapter 7

**Riley burst into a fit of giggles; the ones that he loved so damn much.** “What’s so funny?” He asked, looking up from his textbook with a smile. 

“I was just thinking how much everything has changed this year,” Riley shrugged. “I mean, next week is New Year’s Eve. This time last year I thought I was in love with Lucas. And now…” Riley trailed off. 

“Now _what_?” Farkle prodded. 

“Now, I-I think of Lucas in a completely platonic way. That’s all. It’s funny how…how feelings change like that.” 

Farkle sighed. She was hiding something, but he knew better than to try to coax it out of her. When she was good and ready, she’d tell him.


	8. Chapter 8

**"I never meant for it to happen like this"**

Maya glared at Riley, her arms crossed. “How long?” 

“It’s been a month,” Riley looked down at her feet, “I wanted to tell you, believe me. But even Farkle and I weren’t sure what we were doing, and we knew as soon as we started telling people, everyone else’s ideas of our relationship would get in our heads.” Maya deflated slightly. 

“I really want to be mad at you, but I understand why you kept it a secret.” Riley breathed a sigh of relief, “Do you love him?” 

“….I think I do, Maya.” Maya smiled at Riley’s words, and opened her arms for a hug.” 

“Oh, Honey. I’m so happy for you!”  


	9. Chapter 9

**"There's the beautiful smile I love."**

Riley’s smile spread slowly across her face. “I’m sorry, Farkle. I don’t know what came over me.” She shook her head and wiped her eyes. 

“It’s probably the hormones, Riley. Your body is changing,” Farkle grimaced as soon as the words came out of his mouth, realizing how much like a high school heath teacher he sounded. “I mean, you’re growing another person inside there.” He gestured to her barely showing abdomen. Riley nodded. 

“You’re right.” She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. “Thanks for trying to make me feel better, even though I was acting so ridiculous.” Farkle smiled back at her. 

“Always.”


End file.
